Yokai Z: Akuto's Summer
by SSGoku98
Summary: Sequel to Yokai Z and Prequel to the second season. Check out what new foes, transformations and powers being revealed in this continuing series of Yokai Z!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the prequel of the second season for Yokai Z!**

** I will have a special song for the opening of the second season. **

**I guess I have enough reviews for a second season.**

** Please, review, follow and favorite. **

**Akuto's Summer Pt. 1**

**Ch. 1**

* * *

A bus. This bus is leaving a school. But… Not just any school. It's a school for monsters. This school is called Yokai Academy. Only three people are in this bus. Of course, the bus driver whose name is…. Bus Driver. Haha. But, the other two are great friends ever since one of them got there a couple weeks after school started. One teenager is named Tsukune Aono. He's fifteen years old. Birthday is in June twenty-second.

The other teenager is Akuto Hayashi. He's close to being seventeen towards the middle of Summer. Akuto has planned that when the bus drops him off, he'll fly off towards The Lookout to train inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber until summer vacation ends. Tsukune on the other hand, doesn't know what to do.

"Hey Tsukune." Akuto said as the bus bounced a little bit. "Do you wanna come train with me at The Lookout?"

"I… I don't know. Since I'm a Vampire now… How will this work out? Will I be consumed by that Vampire bloodthirst?" Tsukune asked.

"Well… That's where the Hyperbolic Time Chamber comes in." Akuto answered.

"What's that?" Tsukune asked.

"The HTC is a place where if you spend a day on the outside world, it's a whole year in there. It's gravity is ten times stronger than Earth's so, it might be a little heavy for you, plus, I'll also be giving you weighted clothing but, only after you adapt to the weight of the gravity." Akuto replied as the bus stopped. "Oh… We're… Here? What is this?"

The bus doors open and the bus driver started to speak.

"**It's Tsukune's house. He asked to come here… Don't you remember?**" The Bus Driver said.

"... Muffin Button." Akuto said as he quickly got off the bus, looking a little embarrassed.

Tsukune got off with both of their luggage, even though it isn't that much.

"Thank you… See ya later when summer vacation ends." Tsukune said as he got off."

"**See ya later kid.**" The Bus Driver said as he closed the doors and went off. "**I can't wait for what will happen when they get back to Yokai. Hehehe.**"

"So Akuto. Anymore information of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Tsukune asked.

"Well… It's an infinite place so, no matter how far you go, you will always find the way back out to the real world but, the deeper you go in, the more the air gets denser and the more the temperature changes. Lastly, You can only use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber two times." Akuto answered as the both of them got to the door. "So this is your house huh?"

"Yeah." Tsukune replied. "And only two times? Didn't you say we'll be training for the entire summer?"

"It's nice. I like it." Akuto said as he opened the door. "Here, I'll take my luggage. And yes. I know I said that. I'll let you in on the better news in a moment."

Akuto grabbed his suitcase and entered the door first. Tsukune entered right after and closed the door.

"Mom!? Dad!? I'm home!" Tsukune said out loud for his parents to let him know that he was home.

Akuto and Tsukune put their luggage down and looked around. They saw couches and the kitchen.

"Coming!" Said a female voice as Tsukune and Akuto both walked towards the couches and took their seat.

Akuto was sitting directly across from Tsukune as Tsukune got up to make something to drink.

"Want anything to drink?" Tsukune asked.

"Sure… Some water will be fine." Akuto said politely as Tsukune put out two cups and started to fill them with water.

Tsukune's mother soon came down to see Akuto just sitting on the couch.

"Tsukune?... My god… Have you grown all muscly? I'm proud of you." Kasumi Aono said as she walked up to him.

"Hehe… I'm sorry mam. I'm… Not your son… He's over there." Akuto said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Tsukune walked over to them with two glasses of water. He handed on glass to Akuto and all three of them sat down. Akuto sat the opposite of Tsukune and Kasumi sat right next to Tsukune.

"So… Wait… Are you… Akuto Hayashi? Tsukune's told me about you and the rest of his friends from Yokai Academy." Kasumi said.

"Yep… The one and only. Hehe." Akuto said as he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh… I just remembered. Tsukune… Visitors are here for you… Come down!" Kasumi shouted as Akuto and Tsukune looked confused.

One by one… Omote… Kurumu… Yukari… Mizore… Ruby… And Ura came down the stairs. All of them wearing their own attire. Ura had her arms crossed while having an intimidating staring battle with Mizore.

"You guys… You all… Came here?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah… Well… We asked The Headmaster if we could come here." Omote said.

"And he said yes!" Yukari said. "Akuto!? You're here too?"

"Akuto?" Ura and Mizore asked as they turned towards the couches to see Akuto giving a hug to Yukari.

"It's amazing to see you all here." Akuto said as he let Yukari go. "But, I gotta go. I need to start my training… Mostly because…"

"What it is?" Ura asked, looking very concerned.

Akuto looked towards Tsukune.

"While you were asleep on the bus… King Kai told me that there is an evil force traveling the galaxy… It already took out the South Galaxy completely… Nothing but star dust and rubble from other planets." Akuto said.

"Akuto!? Not in front of my mom!" Tsukune shouted.

"Honey… Stop… Now Akuto… What do you mean… Are playing too much video games?" Kasumi joked.

Akuto just stared into her eyes while the ground started to shake.

'Here we go.' Ura said as she smiled.

"That's it Akuto… Show her what you are." Mizore said.

"Yeah. Saiyans rule!" Yukari shouted proudly.

Akuto's normal face turned into a frown. He looked very serious as he hair was waving around.

"I'm… Not… Joking… This… Thing… Is much more powerful than anything I've faced before… Much more powerful than Sukon. But, this one's power level doesn't stop rising… It just keeps moving up the charts… I could destroy him now if he were right here but, It'll take too much time being that he would soon overpower me." Akuto said as his hair started turning golden. "Rah!"

A gold flash happened as everyone covered their eyes. After a couple of seconds, Kasumi's face was in complete shock as she saw golden hair being spiked up but a few locks hanging down the front. His eyebrows were golden as his eyes was black but now a tealish blue.

"I'm not human… What so ever. I'm a Saiyan. But, I was raised by human parents that treated me like I was one of their own. I promise that I will not harm one single human on this planet… But! If any other being hurts any human on this planet or threatens to blow this planet up… Then, I'll do whatever I'll have to to destroy." Akuto said proudly as his hair, eyebrows and eyes went back to their base color.

Kasumi instantly fainted as Akuto went to normal.

"Hahaha. I thought that's what would happen." Akuto said as he laughed.

He picked up his luggage and sooned started to head towards the front door.

"Akuto… Where are you going?" Tsukune asked as he set his mother down on the couch.

Akuto walked back and instantly chugged his glass of water.

"To Kami's Lookout. Going to be training until the end of the summer… Then, going after that powerful force. It's going to be tough… I just hope I'll make it back in one piece." Akuto said smiling.

"Well… Can we come as well?" Ruby asked as Akuto looked at everyone.

"... Only if you all promise to train with me. I'll get Krillin and the others to go to Kami's to help train with you guys… Where's your phone?" Akuto asked as Tsukune went to grab the phone.

"So… Do you believe that you can defeat this incredible power?" Ura asked.

"To tell you the honest truth… No. I don't believe I have the slightest ounce to bring him down. But… With Bulma's help… I think I can do it." Akuto said.

"How?" Mizore asked. "And who's Bulma?"

Tsukune came back with the phone and handed it to Akuto.

"Thank you… Bulma is a friend of mine when I was a kid. She's a great inventor… I asked her to make me a chamber that can go up to five hundred times normal gravity of Earth… And! I also told her to make something like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The latest I've heard is that she put it to the highest she could. One day out here is one whole month in there. The bonus is… We can stay there for as long as we want. Aging doesn't matter." Akuto said.

"Sounds awesome but, we're all monsters here. We all age slowly… Well… Maybe except Mizore… But, she can handle it." Tsukune said.

Mizore smiled proudly as Akuto dialed the number of a specific place.

***RING!***

Bulma walked over to pick up the ringing phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Bulma asked.

"Hey… It's me… Akuto. Um… I was wondering if I can take a couple of my friends to your place so that you can give them a spaceship or car that can go to Kami's Lookout." Akuto said.

"... Sure. I think I got something in stored for ya. Plus… We got a couple of people here. They're three people and one of them can't stop asking me where this Apurikotto is. It's kinda of annoying but, he's kinda hot when he get's angry." Bulma replied.

"Oh… Give them a ride too. I'll be there in a bit." Akuto said as he hanged up the phone.

Akuto then started to dial another phone number to his father's master.

***RING!***

"God damn it Krillin… Get the phone! I'm trying to watch my… Special yoga class." Master Roshi said as he was dancing back and forth while actually watching yoga classes on t.v.

Krillin walked up and answered the phone.

"Yellow. Who's this?" Krillin asks.

"Sup Krillin. It's me. Akuto. Who's all there?" Akuto said.

"Well… It's me, Yamcha, Puar, Chiaotzu, Tien and Master Roshi." Krillin named off.

"Okay. I want everyone but, Roshi to come to Kami's Lookout. I want you to help me by training my friends while I train by myself. Something horrible is coming… I'll met you guys there. See ya." Akuto said as he hanged up and turned around to face his friends.

"Come on… Let's get going." Akuto said as he picked his and Tsukune's luggage. "Let's go train. I have to do this."

Akuto put down one of the suitcases and opened the door. He walked out leaving Tsukune to get his real quick while everyone else follows.

"Alright." Akuto said as he started to float in the air. "Now… One of you grab onto my ankle."

"Why?" Yukari asked.

"Just watch… Come on. One of you shouldn't be afraid to do it." Akuto replied.

Tsukune walked up and wrapped his hand around his ankle while having his luggage in his other hand. Akuto then started to float higher. Just enough to where the next person can grab Tsukune's ankle.

"Okay… Next one up." Akuto said with a smile as Omote and Kurumu began to fight to grab Tsukune's ankle.

While they were fighting, Ura and Mizore just stared at the fighting and just slightly laughing at the childish act. In the mean time, Yukari grabbed onto Tsukune's ankle and then, Ruby wrapped her hand around Yukari's ankle. Ura and Mizore noticed and they started to play along. Ura grabbed Ruby's and Mizore grabbed onto Ura's.

"You guys almost done?" Mizore asked as Omote and Kurumu now noticed.

"What the hell guys!? Not fair!?" Kurumu shouted as Omote agreed.

"You morons didn't hurry up in time!" Ura shouted back.

Omote walked over and latched her hand onto Mizore's ankle and Kurumu did the same to Omote.

(If you are too confused from this. I'll dumb it down… First Akuto, Tsukune, Yukari, Ruby, Ura, Mizore, Omote and finally Kurumu. All grabbing the person above their heads ankle. Done. Now you shouldn't be confused. If you still are… Don't know how to help you. XD.)

"Finally!" Akuto shouted. "To Bulma's house!"

Akuto flew towards Bulma's house as fast as he could. It was easy, giving the fact that he's the strongest of his whole group of friends.

*Few Minutes Later*

The crew lands onto Capsule Corps walkway towards the doors. A blond young looking lady looks over to see Akuto and the others.

"Oh Akuto! It's been so long. How's it been?" She asks. "Who're you? Friends of Akuto?"

"Hey Mrs. Briefs." Akuto says as he turns to face his friends. "Everyone. Meet Mrs. Briefs. Bulma's mother."

Everyone said their hello and bowed.

"Oh… What excellent manners your friends have. What do you need?" Mrs. Briefs asked Akuto.

"Well… Where's Bulma?" He asked.

"She's out around back. Just follow this way and you should find here. Just to warn you. There are three other people there as well." She said.

"Thanks Mrs. Briefs!" Akuto said as he ran off, carrying his luggage while his friends quickly caught up.

Him and his friends made out back to see Bulma, Vegeta, Tsuyoi and Shuruma with a huge spaceship.

"Hey Bulma! I'm here!" Akuto shouted as Bulma waved at him.

Vegeta just looked away as Tsuyoi and Shuruma gave Akuto and his friends a hug.

"Glad to meet everyone here huh?" Bulma asked Akuto.

"Yeah… So… Is the spaceship ready to go?" Akuto said.

"Yup. Just hope inside, type in where you want to go and it'll head off." Bulma said with confidence.

"Cool. Well… See ya another time Bulma." Akuto said as he bowed and he got onto the spaceship.

One by one, everyone got onto the spaceship and it flew off towards Kami's Lookout.

*Kami's Lookout w/ Krillin and the rest of the gang*

"So… How long do you think it's been? I haven't seen Tomoya or Ayano for a while now." Krillin said.

"Yeah… I know. Where are they at?" Yamcha asked.

"Finally they got here." Tien said as Krillin and Yamcha turned around to see a spaceship land and it's doors slowly open.

"Akuto!" Krillin shouted.

"Krillin!" Akuto shouted back.

**And that's it for this beginning chapter. **

**Please follow, favorite and review if you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of ANY of my crossover fanfics.**

** I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or R+V.**

** I do however own Akuto Hayashi, Tomoya Hayashi and Ayano Hayashi.**

** I probably should have mentioned Tomoya and Ayano in the past that I own them but, whatever. **

**See you later… In the next… **

**Yo… **

**Kai… **

**Z! **

**Akuto's Summer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to more Yokai Z: Akuto's Summer.**

** I've noticed people wanting more so. I'll bring more.**

** Enjoy! **

**Review your opinion for this chapter as always. **

**Follow and favorite if you're new and love this series.**

**Akuto's Summer Pt. 2 - New Transformation**

**Ch. 2**

* * *

It's been four weeks. A whole month. Ura, the other Yokai students, Vegeta, Tsuyoi and Shuruma have been trained by Akuto's friends using weighted clothing. While Akuto has been meditating all this time.

"Do you think they're ready Akuto?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah. They'll be wearing heavier clothing and they'll be sparring with each other nonstop until their enemy falls." Akuto said.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh." Tien said.

"I need them to get stronger!… If they want to help then, they NEED to get stronger than they are now!" Akuto shouted.

"Okay sheesh. No need to bite my head off." Krillin said.

"Haaa… Sorry Krillin… Just a little nervous about this… I really don't know if I'll be able to beat this being. King Kai said that this being has lost his mind." Akuto said as he bowed his head.

"I know you'll beat him. I just do." Krillin said as he smiled.

"Thanks Krillin. You've been a great friend to me and my parents." Akuto said as he bowed, smiled and turned around to see his friends.

"Well… You guys ready to face the hardest challenge ever in your life?" Akuto asked as Krillin and the others flew out of the lookout.

"Yeah!" The Yokai students cheered and shouted as others didn't.

Ura and Mizore stayed quiet while Vegeta stepped forward.

"How is this going to be the hardest challenge ever? I'm Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted proudly as he spiked his ki to intimidate.

"Well… For the first day… One… Two… Three." Akuto counted as he was trying to figure out how many people were with him. "Okay… So we have an even number. Ten people her in total… Alright. So, this is how this is going to work. Each of you will find a partner and you will train with them for the first day. On the second day… You all will be challenging me. Nine versus one."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Alright. Let's go." Akuto said as he turned around and walked towards the doorway.

"Wait… Akuto." Yukari said as Akuto turned back around.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"Um… Who do we partner with?" She asked.

"... That's all up to you." Akuto said. "Now that that's out of the way. Let's go."

Akuto turned around once again for the final time and headed towards the door with his friends/other Saiyans in pursuit. After some while, Akuto found himself with a brown chocolate color door.

"This is it. Hope you guys figured out who you're partnering with." Akuto said as he opened the door for everyone.

One by one, everyone went inside the room until Akuto was the last one to enter. He closed the door and he instantly noticed people were trying to pick their partner.

Tsuyoi and Shuruma wanted to spar with each other as they stood next to each other. They were distant from the original group. Vegeta on the other hand was being on his own, arms crossed and eyes closed. Being annoyed from the Yokai students.

Kurumu and Omote were arguing over who should be with Tsukune while Yukari was stopping it. Mizore and Ura were doing the same over Akuto but, they only death gazed at each other, both showing off their auras.

"Hehehe." Akuto laughed nervously as he tried to help Tsukune with his troubles. "Alright. So, who wants to spar with Tsukune?"

Kurumu and Omote raised their hands while everyone else didn't.

"Okay, then you too will spar with each other to release that anger." Akuto said. "Who want's to spar with me?" Akuto said.

Vegeta, Mizore, Ura, Tsuyoi and Shuruma raised their hands in agreement.

"Come on Apurikotto. Fight with me. We are both full blooded… Besides, I've been wanting to test my skill with you ever since I've known you were a Saiyan." Vegeta said as he composed his fighting stance.

"... Fine, Tsuyoi and Shuruma. Spar with each other. Mizore and Ura, do the same. Yukari, spar with Tsukune." Akuto said.

"What about me Akuto?" Ruby asked obediently.

"Well…. Um… You can either make some food or help whoever with sparring I guess." Akuto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Okay… I'll go make a big lunch." Ruby said with a smile as she walked off towards the kitchen.

"Alright, let's go." Akuto said as took his stance. "Everyone, spread out. You can release as much power as you want but, please don't destroy the door… We'll be trapped in here forever if that happens."

Everyone nodded as they spread out and began their training.

"Come at me Apurikotto!" Vegeta said as he charged up his ki.

"Rah!" Akuto shouted as he dashed forward and threw the first punch.

Vegeta blocked it off as he counter attacked. Akuto was too slow to realize how fast Vegeta's gotten. He got punched in the face as Vegeta rapidly punched his stomach.

"Gah!" Akuto said as he Vegeta kicked the side of his head that sent him flying.

He flew towards the direction of Ura and Mizore. They both got out of the way while Akuto was sliding on the ground. He recovered himself as Vegeta's eyes turned from black to a teal bluish color.

"Let's take it to the next level shall we?" Vegeta asked.

Akuto's face looked dead serious as everyone stopped and stared at Akuto. Vegeta looked surprised to see Akuto having such an angry face. He's never seen anything like it.

"Guess we will… Haaaaaaa… RAH!" Vegeta war cried as his hair and eyebrows turned golden.

His muscles expanded a little as Vegeta took his stance again. Akuto teleported instantly behind Vegeta while he turned Super Saiyan and started putting combos of punched and kicks. Each hit creating shockwaves that went out towards everyone.

'Why is he being violent all of sudden?' Ura thought as her face look surprised as everyone elses.

Akuto then teleported again, right in front of Vegeta. He couldn't recover in time as Akuto uppercut him that sent him flying towards the sky at an extremely fast speed. Vegeta recovered quickly as he Akuto teleported once again in front of him. He threw a punch but Vegeta body was fading away.

"Hmph." Akuto said as he turned around to see no one there.

"HA!" Vegeta shouted as he came down fast.

Akuto looked up to see Vegeta and look surprised. He couldn't react in time as Vegeta punched him straight in the face that made him flew towards the ground.

"Gah!" Akuto said as a little bit of blood was coughed up.

Vegeta floated back down on the ground as everyone ran towards him.

"Akuto! Are you okay!?" Tsukune said as Ruby started to notice and she came over as well.

*In Akuto's Mindscape*

"Uh… What happened?" Akuto asked himself as he noticed he was in darkness.

"Looks like you got knocked out… I don't even know if you're alive or not." Said a bright light that slowly took a physical form.

The bright light was none other than Ontakot.

"Hey Ontakot… What's up?" Akuto asked.

"Well…. I don't know… Strange things have been happening to you lately… I mean inside your body and mind." Ontakot answered.

"What do you mean?" Akuto questioned.

"Hm…. I think it's Ura's blood running threw your veins. Your Saiyan blood and your new Vampire blood seem to not be getting along well… Which is causing your body to freak out in random mood swings. Besides that, since you're still a teenager, your hormones will be out of control and you won't be able to have complete control of your mind and body." Ontakot explained. "So… I think it's about time you try to go into your Vampire form to stretch it out a bit. Make the Vampiric blood get used to your own power and sooner or later, the blood of Saiyan and Vampire will mix… Probably creating the strongest warrior ever to exist…. Or completely destroy your entire body… Your choice."

"Yeah sure… Let's try it out." Akuto said as Ontakot faded away. "Okay… How do I get out of here."

"I still need to explain a few things." Said another being.

"... Come out then." Akuto said calmly.

A being with a dark red light started to take hold of a physical form. Akuto took his stance in the darkening space.

"It's you again… Bring it then. I'll defeat you just like I did last time." Akuto said as the other being looked exactly like from the person he fought at Yokai Academy, Vampiric Akuto.

"No. Wait. Hold on!" This other being said. "There are some things I need to say."

"Fine… Go ahead." Akuto said seriously as he stood back up normally.

"First off… I'm not the one you fought at Yokai Academy. I'm different… I was born within your mind as well but… Let's say… A different side then that evil one." He said.

"Okay… So that means you're the good one?" Akuto asked.

"Yes… He called himself the Vampiric Akuto because he thought he was a copy of you but in Vampire form." He said.

"Well if that's what he called himself. What should I call you?" Akuto asked innocently.

"You can call me Tasuke." Tasuke said as Akuto nodded his head.

"Alright Tasuke… What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Akuto questioned.

"It's about your blood being mixed… When your blood is fully mixed, Ontakot and I will be no more. We will cease to exist." Tasuke said. "But, all of our training and knowledge will enter your mind and you'll know everything we do, from out fighting techniques to our intelligence."

"That sounds… Awesome! But, will I ever see you after that happens?" Akuto said.

"No… We'll be gone forever. We won't even be in the other world." Tasuke said seriously. "I'm sorry but, there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"Are you serious?" Akuto asked sadly, knowing that one of his greatest friend and his mentor, to leave him for all eternity.

*In The Outside World*

"Come on… Carry him over to the beds." Ruby ordered as Vegeta and Tsukune carried him over to the bed.

When Akuto plopped onto the bed, Ruby put her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.

"He's burning up but, he doesn't look sick at all… He just looks exhausted." Ruby said that made everyone wonder what's going on.  
A tear slowly formed on one side of his cheek. Everyone noticed and the tear moved down to his ear lobe. The tear dripped onto the bed as Ruby wiped the water away.

'Come on Akuto… Wake up.' Ura thought feeling worried. 'Why am I worrying… Come on… Of course he'll wake up.'

"Wake up Akuto… Please." Mizore said worried as well.

*Akuto's Mindscape.*

"I know it's saddening but, you have to learn to live with it… But, for now… It's time for you to go into your new form… Your Super Saiyan Vampiric form." Tasuke said as he dispersed and faded away.

"Haa… Guess I have to do it don't I…" Akuto said as he charged up his ki. 'I'll find someway… Somehow… To make sure that they don't disappear. Okay… Get that out of the way… Time to think as a Vampire and control the blood.'

*Real Time In The Outside World*

Crimson red aura slowly started to form around Akuto's body. His body slowly floated up and he was in a vertical position. The aura surrounding his entire body.

"HAAA!" Akuto screamed as he his eyes went wide opened and a huge beam of crimson red shined up towards the sky.

"What's going on!?" Yukari shouted.

"I don't know!? Could it be Ura's blood making him freak out!?" Ruby shouted as well.

As the beam went away, Akuto was standing in front of the bed within his brand new form. His hair being in Super Saiyan form but the color is silver. His eyebrows the same color. His Irises are red as his round pupils aren't circular anymore. They're slits, the same as Ura's. He's massive amount of aura reaching out to everyone.

"So much power. I can't believe it." Ruby said.

"Unh… Ah!" Akuto screamed as he went down on his knees with his hands grabbing the sides of his head.

"Akuto! What's wrong!?" Yukari said as everyone inched closer to him.

"HAHAHAHA!" Laughed faded images of the Vampiric Akuto, orbiting around Akuto.

"He's… He's back." Tsukune said in fear.

Omote and Kurumu grabbed onto Tsukune as Ura was shaking Mizore.

"Akuto! You need to concentrate on your mind!" Ura shouted as she stared into his eyes.

"Rrrr!" Akuto growled as he bared his fangs at her.

'He's losing control of his mind.' Ura thought.

"Pain… Suffering… Suicide… Fate…" The faded image of Vampiric Akuto said to Akuto as he orbited around him. "Failure… Depression… Torture… Affliction… Illness… Sickness… All of these things… YOU WILL FEEL!"

"AHH!" Akuto screamed in pain as his hair went back to normal and his eyes turned black.

Blood spurted out of his mouth that went onto Ura's face as Akuto passed out with his neck on Ura's shoulder.

'This… This isn't good.' Ura thought with a surprised face as her face is in actual fear. Something she thought she would never fully feel.

**Alright… **

**Not gonna lie… **

**I kinda zoomed through this…**

** I held of the first couple paragraphs until today as of 8/19/14. **

**I just zoomed through but, now that that's out of the way.**

** I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or R+V. I have some opinions I need from you guys. **

**For the second season.**

** I need you to listen to either Back For More by 5FDP or Stand Up by All That Remains and tell me which sounds better for the theme for season 2 of Yokai Z.**

** For the upcoming epic awesome battle that will be the longest battle I've ever done, I need a song. **

**I've thought a couple from All That Remains, Avenged Sevenfold and 5FDP but, please review your opinion on this chapter and the songs in the reviewing section. **

**Find out what happens next time on Yo… Kai… Z!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the next chapter of Yokai Z: Akuto's Summer. **

**Last time we left off, Akuto was in major pain and passed out. **

**Revealing a whole new form. **

**Please enjoy and review!**

** ***Warning - I usually don't do this but, this will be a little more common in season 2 but, if you're underage, just skip this and get to the fight. If you're above the age of 16, then have fun reading I guess.*****

**Akuto's Summer Pt. 3 - Ultimate Challenge Day &amp; Ura's Wild Dream**

**Ch. 3**

**Pt. 3**

* * *

It's the last day for our heroes to be inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Last time, everyone witnessed Ura's Vampiric blood run through Akuto's body, transforming him into a Legendary Vampire but, in his Super Saiyan form. Here we are now. Everyone is sleeping after having their delicious supper that filled everyone's belly, even the four Saiyans. Vegeta and Akuto ate like savages while Tsuyoi and Shuruma kept their composure. Since Ura's and Akuto's relationship has gotten stronger, she's been having more… Intense dreams as of late. You'll find out what I mean.

*Ura's Dream World*

Ura opened her eyes because for the millionth time, she couldn't sleep. She got up and went into the only bathroom that was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. After she was done, she washed her hands and walked backed out. She noticed that Omote and Kurumu were snuggling next to Tsukune. Yukari and Ruby were sleeping together. Mizore was close but, not snuggling next to Akuto. Shuruma is sleeping by herself as Tsuyoi was close to Vegeta. She walked over to Akuto, smelling his scent.

'... It shouldn't hurt if I take a little sip.' Ura thought to herself as she crawled on Akuto's bed, him sleeping like a baby.

She inched closer as his scent washed over her. She couldn't help it. She was fighting the urge to jump on him and ravage his neck and body. Ura wanted him. She started to breathe heavily as she closed in on his neck. She slowly bit down, making Akuto wince in pain. Ura backed off and noticed that he winced from a dream that he seemed to be having. After a while, she continued to bite down on his neck, sucking his mixed Saiyan Vampire blood. This time was different. This taste was a lot better before when Akuto was just a regular full blooded Saiyan.

Ura sucked more blooded as her body was completely on Akuto. She didn't noticed but, she slowly started to grind on him. She was slowly getting turned on by only sucking his blood.

"Hmmm." Akuto moaned out loud as he slowly started to wake up and Ura stopped sucking his blood.

"Umm… Akuto? I-I-I wasn't doing a-anything." Ura stuttered quietly as she got off him, blushing

"Hehehe. It's not like you to blush." Akuto quietly giggled as he closed his eyes. "I don't mind. You can keep going. But, you need to know that I have a limited amount of blood."

Ura laid back down on him, but this time she started to feel his body. She was curious. She's seen his body but, never really fully touched it. Yeah sure she's touched it but, not like she's going to now.

Ura put her right hand on his upper arm and started feeling his muscle. Akuto relaxed as this pleases him. Ura noticed this and began rubbing his body, little by little. A few moments after, Akuto was actually able to grab Ura's shoulders and pushed her off to the side. He rolled over so Akuto is now on top of Ura.

"Now, it's my turn." Akuto said as his black hair and eyebrows turned silver. His irises also turned too. From black to crimson red and his circular pupils turned into slits. Lastly, some of teeth turned into fangs and he said, "I'll go easy on you."

Akuto leaned down and began kissing her cheeks while slowly moving down her neck. While all this was happening, Ura is not letting out a single moan. Mostly because she didn't want to wake the others and because she didn't wanted to show Akuto that she is weak. Akuto noticed this and started to take off not only his own shirt but Ura's as well. Ura blushed wildly as this new side of Akuto started to show, and she's kind of liking it. She tried her hardest to not let out a moan but, she couldn't help it. Ura let out a little one as Akuto began to slightly suck on her breasts. Akuto smiled inside his head as he just felt some instinct tell him exactly what to do. After a while of making Ura moan, he began to go lower and lower.

"Akuto, hold on." Ura whispered.

Akuto stared up at Ura and nodded.

"What're you guys doing!?" Kurumu shouted as that woke up everyone.

"Ahhh!" Ura and Akuto screamed.

***Real Time***

Ura lunged upwards and screamed as everyone got scared.

"What the hell Ura!? Why'd you scream?" Kurumu shouted as Ura looked at her and screamed some more.

"Ura!... Ura! Look at me!" Akuto said as he got up and put his hands on her shoulders.

Ura blushed and screamed even more as she pushed him of his bed. She also jumped off her bed, picked up Akuto and threw him out of the room, all the while screaming pervert.

Everyone was confused as they were oblivious as to why she just started screaming and her throwing Akuto out of the room yelling at him and calling him a pervert.

"Hehehehe. I know what kind of dream she had." Yukari said as she smiled devilishly. "She had THOSE kind of dreams."

"No I did not witch! You watch who you're talking to!" Ura said with a major blush.

Everyone in the room started laughing, even Mizore giggled, except for Vegeta as he already was getting into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's shower.

"I know you did. Just give yourself up Ura. You dreamed about Akuto loving you." Yukari said with a sly teasing tone.

"We all know it's just a dream though but, sooner or later, me and Akuto will be together." Mizore said with her cold monotone voice as she blushed.

"Yeah right Ice Queen. We all know that he wouldn't fall for you." Ura said with intense anger.

"We'll see about that!" Mizore shouted as she dashed towards Ura and the both of them started throwing fists.

Akuto finally got back into the room only to see Ura and Mizore fight while everyone else just watched and wanting to see who would win in this debate.

'... Time to break this up. Today's our last training day and I don't want to mess this up… I need to defeat… _Him_" Akuto thought as he dashed behind Mizore and tapped the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious.

He did the same to Ura right after. He picked them both up and placed them on his bed as he started searching for his training uniform that held up to the newest weight, one thousand. This is his first time using these types of weighted clothing as they were only wristbands, ankle bands and a belt. He wore his other weight clothing from long ago.

"Alright! Let's get the show on the road! Kaioken Times Ten!" Akuto shouted as an instant crimson red aura appeared around him.

Akuto jumped back away from everything and out into the open where everyone can see him.

"Why don't you turn Super Saiyan?" Kurumu asked.

"I want a challenge. I'll only go Super Saiyan if I have no other choice, besides I'll maybe buff it up to Kaioken Times Twenty if I really need to… Know… Wake up Ura and Mizore and let's get the show on the road!" Akuto roared as his aura flared up towards the endless sky.

At the same time, Vegeta walked out with himself being fully clothed.

"How about we all get something to eat Apurikotto. Come on. After that then we can fight. Just the two of us. And I think everyone here deserves a good shower." Vegeta said calmly as he sat down in the kitchen.

"Alright, fine. Just give me a moment." Akuto said as he lowered his power level and his aura dispersed.

Soon after, everyone ate their breakfast and took a nice shower.

Now! Everyone stood ready in their own battle stances. Omote and Ura with their chains off and their true power revealed. Kurumu with her long fingernails, bat like wings and a spiked tip tail. Mizore with her purple hair turned into ice and her hands turned into ice claws. Yukari with her magic wand. Tsukune giving a stance as Vampire blood also flowed through his veins but, not giving him that much strength. Tsuyoi and Shuruma together flaring their Ki. Next up, Vegeta with his Saiyan battle armor and also flaring his Ki. All three Saiyans Ki color being blue.

Akuto, wearing his mega weighted training uniform while being in the state of Kaioken Times Ten. His Ki, a crimson red color, flaring up towards the endless sky in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Now!" Akuto shouted as everyone dashed towards him.

Akuto blocked most of them and the rest he deflected but, with some effort that actually made him use his strength.

Ura, Vegeta and the other Saiyans got some good hits on him that made him flinch but soon after, Akuto came back with tons of afterimages and constantly using his Ki.

After a good few minutes, Omote, Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari were getting tired out. They decided to back out and rest for a while as the others persistently decided to keep training with Akuto.

Ura threw a punch towards Akuto's midsection as Tsuyoi and Shuruma both aimed a kick towards the side of his head. He teleported just in time as he went behind Mizore and gave different combos of punches and kicks towards her back and her neck, eventually knocking her out.

Akuto picked her up quickly and tossed her towards Tsukune and the others. At this point, Akuto is sweating and breathing heavily, all the while still being in the Kaioken form of times ten.

'I need to back up a bit. I can't let this put too much of a strain on my body.' Akuto thought as his red Ki turned to blue.

"What's wrong Apurikotto? Can't handle all four of us that you decided to quit?" Vegeta asked with a confident smile.

"It's not that. It's just the Kaioken is going to put too much of a strain on my body but, there is something I want to try." Akuto replied as new color of aura started to replace the blue aura.

Instead of blue aura, it became a silver aura as his hair and eyebrows turned into the color of silver. His irises started to become crimson red and his pupils started to become slits. Finally, his tattoo on his upper right arm started to become a golden color instead of black.

"Let's do this." Akuto said with a new found power but still sweating as he is still wearing weighted clothing.

Akuto dashed towards Vegeta first and the both of them started clashing and shockwaves formed around them with lightning speed. Ura and the rest of the Saiyans joined in and Akuto started having a little bit of trouble as each opponent would constantly throw either a punch or a kick. It was difficult for him because if he didn't block any of their attacks, then he would sacrifice getting hit and he wouldn't be able to lay a punch at all.

'I'll just stick with this blocking and deflecting until I find an opening.' Akuto thought.

Ura and the others started slowing down a bit as some of their knuckles were bleeding and Akuto's skin started to come off, revealing flesh and blood. This happened on some parts of both of his arms and even his head.

"The smell… I can't hold back." Ura said softly as she dashed towards Akuto.

'This is it.' Akuto thought with a calm face but smiled on the inside as sidestepped out of the way and grabbed the back of Ura's head.

He began to go around in a circle, making Ura feel dizzy and nauseated. He finally threw her upwards and dashed towards her also. She couldn't recover in time as Akuto brought his hands together to make one big fist. His classic hammer move. He brought his arms up behind his head, and then he brought it down onto Ura's stomach that launched her towards the ground.

Akuto then teleported quickly to the ground, only to have his hand up in the air. Ura finally zoomed to his hand but, Ura recover by working through the immense pain and turning her body as she came crashing down. She put her hand on top of his and twirled as she did this. Akuto notice but didn't have time to react as he saw the front of Ura's shoe slam right into his face, launching him towards the endless world. Tsuyoi and Shuruma saw this chance as Vegeta began charging up something within his hands.

Tsuyoi and Shuruma teleported next to him while keeping up with him still flying and not able to recover himself. The two Saiyans began punching and kicking all over Akuto's body that made him cough up some blood.

"Gouah! Gah!" Akuto said as he's trying his best to push through the pain and counterattack.

While those three were having their battle, Ura was charging up something within her hands to what looked like a crimson red ball, forming right in the center of her cupped hands with her legs bent. At the same time, Vegeta's legs were also bent but his hands weren't cupped. More of being brought together next to his head.

"Tsuyoi! Shuruma! Get him over here!" Vegeta shouted loudly.

"Got it!" The two female Saiyans shouted back as the both of them kicked Akuto, his blood being spurted out of his mouth and bringing him towards Ura and Vegeta.

"Galick!" Vegeta said as a purple flash of light shined within his hands.

Ura's crimson red orb started to flash exactly like Vegeta's attack.

"Gun!" Vegeta shouted as he pushed his hands forward, launching a huge purple beam.

"Jigoku Bimu!" Ura shouted as she did the same as Vegeta, syncing with him on the time of launching the attack.

The two beams formed into one as the two clashed into each other, forming into a violet color beam, aiming and going straight ahead at Akuto. He had not time at all to recover and took the full brunt of the attack head on. A huge explosion happened as dust started to form everywhere. Vegeta, Tsuyoi, Shuruma and Ura all took a corner of the dusty area. When the dust cleared, they saw Akuto covering his face with his arms. His clothing torn and some more of his flesh torn off but his silver aura still shined through out the dust disappearing.

Akuto's panting heavily as each of the four warriors were surprised to even see him standing. They thought he would go down for sure.

"Is that… All you… Got?" Akuto asked as his arms went completely limp. "Now it's time… To get even more serious." Akuto said as he hoped that his prize didn't fry up too much.

Akuto used what remaining strength he had left and pulled something out of his belt. It was half of a Senzu Bean.

"Good enough" Akuto said as he instantly gobbled down the Senzu Bean. "Rrrah!"

His wounds healed as his hair and eyebrows went back to black. His hair lowered back to normal. His crimson red irises and pupil slits went back to black irises and circle pupils. Finally, his golden tattoo on his upper right arm went back to black.

"I have to say Apurikotto… This quite fun. But, there is a special surprise I'll show you… Rah!" Vegeta war cried as his black hair and eyebrows turned Golden. His black eyes turning into a teal blue. "I am the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta showed off this new form of power and strength as everyone was baffled by this but Akuto got majorly excited by this. His Saiyan blood boiling in his veins.

"That's awesome Vegeta! Didn't know you were holding back this entire time! Guess it's my turn then. Rrah!" Akuto also war cried as the same features of Vegeta happened to Akuto but the difference is that Akuto's hair rose up rigidly. Next, his black tattoo changed color once again but this time, it went to the color of crimson red.

"Let's continue." Akuto said as he dashed towards Vegeta.

In a complete instant, Vegeta and Akuto were clashing, creating shockwaves all around the area and making the area shake with power.

"Incredible!" Tsuyoi said as Shuruma and Ura were trying to find them.

After a while, Akuto and Vegeta appeared. The both of them holding a fighting stance as their golden aura surrounded them.

"So when did you become a Super Saiyan?" Akuto asked with a happy tone and a smile.

"Just last night when everyone was asleep. After I turned into this form, I instantly starting training until I couldn't throw another punch." Vegeta said with a cocky tone.

"That's cool… Anyway… We should continue. We can't waste more time. We both need to get incredibly stronger to face… _Him_." Akuto said seriously as he flared his Ki. "Come on Ura! Tsuyoi! Shuruma! The final test. I want all of you to come at me at the same time!"

Tsukune and the others looked surprised as Mizore also woke up.

"What's going on?" Mizore asked as she rubbed her eyes to help herself wake up more.

"That." Tsukune said as he pointed to the five warriors.

Tsuyoi, Shuruma and Ura dashed towards Akuto and each of them started attacking in many different directions. Akuto blocked them all with a little effort as he only ate half a Senzu Bean. There were some points where Ura and Tsuyoi got some good hits on him. Shuruma would back up here and there and throw some Ki blasts at him to weaken. All these efforts soon started to have an affect on Akuto as he went back to panting heavily again.

'My Ki… I can feel it draining. I need to end this quick.' Akuto thought as he powered up quickly and took down Tsuyoi and Shuruma in only a matter of seconds. 'Now Ura.'

Akuto dashed towards Ura but didn't realize that Vegeta came in out of nowhere and punched Akuto right in the face that sent him flying.

"You still have to face me Apurikotto." Vegeta said as he took his stance.

'Come on body! Recover quickly!' Akuto thought as he tried his best to recover.

Vegeta took this chance and dashed towards Akuto as fast as he could, bracing himself to attack him.

When Vegeta got close, he threw a punch. To his dismay, it was only an afterimage. Ura looked at all what happened and she was frozen still, unable to react to anything. Akuto appeared up behind her and knocked her out. He quickly grabbed Ura, Shuruma and Tsuyoi and threw them towards his friends.

Akuto then turned his attention towards Vegeta. Facing him with determination, courage and power with his golden aura flaring the entire area.

Vegeta did the same as he brought his hands together with his legs bent a little.

Akuto bent his legs and cupped his hands as he brought them to one side.

"Ka… Me." Akuto chanted as a blue orb appeared, flashing simultaneously.

"Galick…" Vegeta also chanted as a purple orb appeared and flashing simultaneously too.

"Ha… Me…" Akuto said as he was charging up as much energy as he could.

"Gun…" Vegeta said as he did the same as Akuto.

"HA!" Akuto shouted as he launched his attack.

"Fire!" Vegeta shouted as he launched his at the same time.

Both colors, blue and purple, having a huge power clash to see who is the victor.

'Gotta push… Harder!' Akuto encouraged himself as he pushed his attack further.

'I won't be beaten! Not by him!' Vegeta said as he fortified himself and pushed his attack further as well.

It wasn't until a couple seconds after that everyone but those two noticed they were walking towards each other, both of them squishing their attacks into each other.

"Akuto! Stop!" Tsukune shouted but Akuto couldn't hear him as the beams were making too much noise of extreme power.

"Rrrah!" Akuto and Vegeta war cried as they gave a final push.

This final push turned into a big explosion that made dust appear. Everyone ran up to the huge cloud of dust, waiting for it to disperse.

After a minute or two, the cloud of dust finally disappeared, revealing Vegeta and Akuto. The two of them standing, panting and breathing heavily as the both of their flesh torn and their clothes torn as well.

"Whoever… Falls first… Loses." Akuto said with a confident smile as he struggled to even stand up. His Super Saiyan form returning to normal and his crimson tattoo turning back to black.

"Deal." Vegeta said as his Super Saiyan form returned to normal as well.

After a couple of minutes, Akuto was swaying a lot as Vegeta was only swaying a little bit.

'I can't lose this… I need to get… Stronger.' Akuto thought gently as he swayed enough that he feel backwards.

"About damn time." Vegeta said as he feel backwards as well, meaning that Vegeta is the winner of the Ultimate Challenge.

**So there you have it. **

**It's been too long since another chapter of Yokai Z: Akuto's Summer has been out. **

**I want you… The reader, to leave a review saying if I did good the ecchi scene and the fighting part.**

** Thanks for being here with me for all this time even though I only started Yokai Z last year and I think we already passed Yokai Z's birthday. **

**I would love it if you guys would put that in the review as well. **

**I'll try my best to work on another chapter of either this or another one of my crossover fanfics. **

**I still remember the request I've gotten from various people. **

**Don't worry, those who asked me. Your dreams from me will be fulfilled. Just give it time. **

**Besides all this… Thank you… Just… Thank you. **

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or R+V. **

**They all belong to their rightful owners… **

**What will happen on the next chapter of Yokai Z: Akuto's Summer?**

** Well, favorite and follow and stay tune for the next chapter of Yo… Kai… Z!**

** (God that's so corny. Haha.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys. It's been quite a long time since I've updated this series.**

** Quite a bit ago, I've updated Maken Z and Freezing Z. **

**Check them out if you're a fan of not only my DBZ crossovers but a fan of Maken-Ki or Freezing as well. **

**So, here we are again. Enjoy! Reminder: Please PM me of which song should be Yokai Z's Second Season's Theme Song. I know I mentioned it before but, whatever. Here you go! **

**Note: ***Short Chapter*****

**Akuto's Summer Pt. 4 - Akuto's First Kiss**

**Ch. 4**

* * *

Ever since Vegeta won the Ultimate Challenge of defeating Akuto in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he's been gloating on his victory. Vegeta was actually happy for once in a while. But, today was a special day. Akuto has put out the option of either training some more at the lookout or go out and have some fun. Of course Vegeta, Tsuyoi and Shuruma wanted to continue training as the rest wanted to go out and have some fun. So Akuto told Vegeta and the other Saiyans that they can stay and train more as he and the rest would go out. Little time passed as the group was ready. Akuto has taught them all how to fly, except Ruby and Kurumu. Ura and the others could only fly for a limited amount of time before they have to sit and rest.

The group is now in East City of the Earth. Ura and the rest of the monsters were completely shocked on what kind of different things they saw. Akuto pointed a few things here and there, but Tsukune was the one doing the actual tour of the city. As Ura was amazed to see all this, she thought of something in her head that was the first time she's ever wanted to experience something to do.

'Today I'm going to do it… But should I? I'm a proud Vampire… He has to ask first… But we all know how slow he is on picking up on hints… Guess I'll have to try first.' Ura thought as she was putting her plan into place.

As soon as the group was paying attention to something Tsukune was talking about, Ura tugged on Akuto's shirt sleeve slightly. He turned to her and nodded, giving her the confirmation to say something she's been wanting to say for a while.

"Hey Akuto?" Ura whispered.

"What is it?" Akuto whispered back.

"Tonight, when everyone is sleeping. Can we… Go out… On a date?" Ura asked, feeling worried that he might say no.

"What's a date?" Akuto asked with curiosity.

'I should've known he would've said that.' Ura thought as she sweatdropped. "A date is when two individuals go out and have fun… That means no training. We can go out to the carnival they have here tonight and then go out to eat somewhere."

"Sure… Sounds awesome." Akuto replied with a smile on his face, making Ura's face turn bright red. "I'll come to you tonight when I know everyone's asleep. Alright?"

"Y-yeah. Sure. Sounds great." Ura said softly as her heartbeat was beating loudly in her chest. 'I-I can't believe it. I got the chance. I can't mess this up.'

Throughout the day, Ura had a lot more confidence than usual. The whole group had fun until finally, they reached to Kame House with the sun setting and the Moon coming up. Everyone was getting to sleep as Akuto was outside, staring at the beautiful waving ocean. Everyone was staying at Kame House because everyone can't go back to Kami's Lookout since they spended up their days inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Ura watched as everyone fell asleep. When everyone did, she dressed herself into a red kimono with white flower patterns around the fabric while the redness matches her eyes. She bought it when Tsukune was giving the East City Tour. She walked down the steps and went outside to see Akuto in regular clothing. Something that she never saw before. Akuto's wearing blue jeans with normal shoes and a plain white t-shirt. He turned around to see Ura in her red kimono. She smiled as Akuto walked up to her.

"So, are you ready?" Akuto asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ura replied as the both of them started floating in the air and took off. "So… To East City I guess?"

"Sure… We'll hit the carnival first." Akuto said as he smiled towards her as they flew at a moderate speed.

A few minutes later, both of them floated downwards towards the ground lightly as they looked around. It was a big carnival filled with stands, food stands, people and games.

Akuto and Ura walked around to look at the stands. First, they began to eat and we all know Akuto. He devoured most of the stands as Ura actually giggled a little. Akuto laughed with her as he noticed how much he ate. After fifteen minutes, Ura lead Akuto to a game stand. The point of this one is to shoot down cans with a one shot rifle. If you somehow get to knock down all the cans with one shot, then you can get any prize you want. There's only three cans total.

Ura tried every time and only got either one or two cans down. She was getting extremely angry and frustrated because she couldn't get the prize that she wanted, which was a light brown teddy bear. Most of the time, Ura knows that she's intimidating the people around her with her presence but, with Akuto, she can be herself slightly.

"Here. I'll try." Akuto said as he gently pushed her aside.

Akuto payed the man and picked up the rifle. He looked down the sight and aimed right at the lower right corner of the can. Akuto shot and all three cans went down in an instant. Ura's face turned from an angry one into a happy smile. Akuto turned around to see her and he instantly blushed as he saw something that he never really saw from Ura before.

"What? What's wrong?" Ura asked as her smile faded away.

"Oh." Akuto said as he faced towards the prizes. "It's nothing… That one please."

The man grabbed the light brown teddy bear and handed it to Akuto. Akuto grabbed and he passed it down to Ura.

"Here you go. I noticed that you wanted this." Akuto smiled as Ura blushed.

"Um… Thank you." Ura responded as she took it and stared at it.

"We should go Ura. The fireworks are about to start." Akuto said as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her along.

Ura blushed a little bit more… Her true feelings slowly coming out. After a few minutes, they reached to the top of the hill. Akuto looked up as Ura did the same. Just seconds later, fireworks began to pop off towards the sky. Another few seconds later, loud sounds of fireworks went off as bright colors lit the clear sky.

'This… Is peaceful… This is something I could get used to… Should I do it?... Now or until after?' Ura thought as she turned her face towards the side of Akuto's.

Akuto's smiling happily as the light from the fireworks shined in his eyes and Ura felt like she was in a trance. Akuto turned his face towards Ura and noticed that she was staring right back at him, in his eyes.

"Ura… What's wro-." Akuto was cut off as Ura took the chance to place her lips onto his.

In those few moments, Akuto felt confusion in his mind but all of that was replaced by the softness of Ura's lips and something different inside him… It felt pleasurable. But this didn't last long as Ura pulled away seconds later.

"What was that?" Akuto said confusedly.

"That was… A kiss. Also my first." Ura said as she blushed as her face looked worried, hoping that she did the right thing.

"Mine as well." Akuto said as he blushed. "Come on. We should probably head back."

"Okay." Ura said, feeling extremely nervous.

The both of them took off towards the Kame House as Ura was a little behind, looking forward at Akuto.

'Did I do the right thing? I don't know… I feel so… Weird. I hope this doesn't affect us negatively.' Ura thought as she started to speed up.

'So… That was a kiss… Why did I feel such a sensation? What could this mean now? I mean… I really do like Ura for who she is and as a friend but… Maybe things will clear up tomorrow.' Akuto said as the both of them landed onto Kame House. "Well… Tonight was fun. This was something different."

"Yeah… I had a great time too… See ya later Akuto." Ura said as he breezed past him to get away. 'I hope things will get better tomorrow.'

'Same here Ura…' Akuto thought as he went inside as well and started to find his sleeping spot to drift off to sleep.

**Well there you have it guys…**

** The moment most of my fans or all… I don't know, have been waiting for. **

**Akuto having a moment with Ura. I promise you there will be more scenes like these and maybe even more… Hehehe. **

**Anyway. Please review, follow and favorite if you haven't already.**

** I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or R+V. **

**Thank you guys for reading my fanfics. :) **

**Until next time… ON… **

**YO!... **

**KAI!... **

**Z!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What is up my reader/readers… **

**Whatever. **

**This is the last chapter for this prequel and a lot of stuff is still about to go down. **

**I will let people know when the second season starts. **

**The second season is going to be quite long considering that in the second season, the second season of R+V and the Cell Saga of DBZ will intertwine.**

** Don't worry, I'll figure it out. **

**For now, please read this next chapter.**

**Akuto's Summer Pt. 5 - Time to destroy The Legendary Super Saiyan, Akuto's Sadness &amp; Rage!**

**Ch. 5**

* * *

"Akuto… Akuto!" Ontakot shouts as Akuto opens his eyes to see himself in a dark void with only Ontakot in front of him. "Glad to see you're here."

"Hey… What's up Ontakot. Where's Tasuke?" Akuto asks.

"Don't worry, when I say my piece, Tasuke will give you a little surprise." Ontakot replies as he smiled at him.

"Alright then… What is it?" Akuto asks.

"Well… I just wanted to update you on the warrior that you're going to beat. Me and Tasuke both know that you and your friends have training extremely hard these past days to face him but, I slightly fear that will not be enough… SO, Tasuke and I will be joining you. We have been training and meditating in your mindscape. We've also have been mastering the Fusion and trying to last as long as we can with it as well." Ontakot explains.

"Whoa. That's amazing." Akuto replies with a shocked expression.

"Akuto… If anything happens to us, just remember that we will send our beliefs and powers onto you… Now that I said my piece, Tasuke has something to say." Ontakot says as he slowly fades away.

Suddenly, a light shines bright throughout the darkness of the void. Tasuke appears.

"What's up Akuto… How you've been?" Tasuke asks politely.

"Well… I just talked to Ontakot and I went on a date with Ura… And she… k-kissed me." Akuto replies, slightly blushing.

"Hahahahahaha. Sounds like a good time." Tasuke says while laughing. "But now to get serious… I know that Ontakot told you what we've been doing as you've been doing your training."

"Yeah… He told me that you guys Fused and trained a lot. He also said that you guys will be joining the battle with us." Akuto says.

"That is correct. We'll be Fused when that happens as well. We've both been trying to surpass not only each other's skill in fighting but also getting more skilled with different techniques and dual attacks. The only thing left to say is… Be careful. If you ever start to notice that the tattoo on your right arm starting to fade away. It means that Ontakot and I have fully died. If you travel to the other world, we won't be there. We'll be non-existent. But, we'll always be alive in your heart with our powers, techniques and fighting styles in your mind and body." Tasuke explains as he places his hand on Akuto's shoulder. Akuto is having small tears forming up in his eyes as he thought of Ontakot and Tasuke leaving him forever. "There is no need to worry Akuto. Even if we do fade away, we both know that we will never be forgotten and you'll always have your friends to rely on you should you fall down."

"Thanks Tasuke. This truly means a lot. You guys would go against everything to make sure that I stay alive… Don't you two worry. I'll beat that enemy for sure." Akuto responds as he tears went away and gave assurance by clenching his fists, bringing them up close to his face with a smile.

"Good job… Now, go on… Wake up… It's time to go." Tasuke says as he starts to fade.

Akuto fully opens his eyes. He gets up and looks around. No one was in the room. He took his shower and got dressed in his normal gi. His gi that wore when he first went to Yokai Academy. He left the room and went outside. As soon as he did, he noticed everyone was out there.

Master Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Ura, Omote, Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore, Vegeta, Tsuyoi and Shuruma.

"Everyones here and up I guess." Akuto smiles as everyone turns around to face him. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah!" Tsukune, Omote, Kurumu, Yukari and Ruby all shout in unison.

Vegeta nods as Tsuyoi and Shuruma stand by him and did the same.

Mizore stands and nods when Akuto looks towards her for confirmation.

Master Roshi, Yamcha and Krillin both nod and walk towards the steps of the Kame House.

Finally, Akuto looks towards Ura to see her answer. She smiles and nods her head to him, confirming that she's ready. Akuto lightly blushed, luckily no one notices.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Akuto shouts as he grabbed something out of his gi belt and pulls out a capsule.

He threw it and it made a loud boom. A few seconds later, a spaceship appears. A door opens and Akuto was the first to get inside. One by one, everyone got inside. The spaceship closes it's door and begins to go off, with Roshi, Yamcha and Krillin waving them goodbye.

* At Yokai Academy, with Piccolo in the Headmaster's Office *

"For the last damn time! Can I go!?" Piccolo shouts as the Headmaster kept his cool.

"Yes you may…" He starts.

"Oh finally. Christ. Thought I would never get out of here." Piccolo says as he is just about to leave the room but was cut off when the Headmaster starts to speak again.

"Until the bus comes back." He finishes as Piccolo turns around.

"How long will that be?" Piccolo asks.

"Hmm…. About a few hours." He replies.

"... God… Damn it!" Piccolo shouts as he left, slamming the door behind him.

* Back with our Yokai group *

It's been a few hours since they've left Earth within their spaceship. Vegeta is just sitting around the outside, with his arms crossed and eyes closed, waiting to land on another planet. Tsuyoi and Shuruma are hanging around the Yokai students, both discussing their adventures since they've never really conversed with each other. While all of this is happening, Akuto is talking to King Kai through his mind and trying to find the location of The Legendary Super Saiyan… The incredible force of power and strength that King Kai told Akuto about while he and Tsukune left Yokai Academy for their Summer Break.

'I can give you coordinates right now as well… I know you know how to use Instant Transmission. I've seen you get on Yardrat after your visit with Freeza. You've just never told anyone.' King Kai says to Akuto.

'True. I do know that technique and it does come in handy. Being able to go anywhere I want while just thinking about it and teleporting there.' Akuto replies.

'So… Here you go. I'm sending the information now. It should come up on your screen… And be extremely careful Akuto. This was the last spot where his energy went off. Good luck.' King Kai says as the mentality of conversation went away.

A crushed up and almost destroyed planet appears.

'Amazing! That much power! Alright, time to do this.' Akuto thinks as he places his hand onto the ship's inner wall.

Everyone notices this and starts to pay attention to Akuto.

"What exactly are you doing?" Tsukune asks.

"I'm taking us to a planet. This is a first time for all of you so try to force down the vomit… Sorry guys." Akuto replies as the the entire spaceship dematerializes in one second and reappears above the crushed up planet that King Kai was talking about. "Here it is… Space pod… Land and open the door for me to go out."

"Yes sir." The ship responds as it did as it was ordered to do.

"Why're you going out?" Yukari asks.

"Well… First, I need to see if there's any oxygen to breathe here, second. I need to find out where this incredible energy is coming from with this planet being the first piece of evidence." Akuto replies as he steps outside when the door opens.

The moment he steps out, he tried breathing in something… Good thing it was actually breathable oxygen.

"Alright guys! It's safe to breathe out here!" Akuto confirms as everyone went outside the ship.

"So… How do we find this… Energy source?" Yukari questions.

Akuto bent down on the one knee and places his hand onto the planet. He closes his eyes and concentrated on the remaining energy that was left behind.

"Hmph!" Akuto grunts as he opens his eyes wide. "Everyone! Back to the ship… We gotta get out of here!"

"Why?" Kurumu asks.

"Don't ask, run!" Akuto yells as he dashes towards the door very quickly as everyone follows fast.

They took off without a second doubt. Eventually, they were far away enough from the planet itself.

"Why did you make us run so fast Akuto?" Shuruma asks.

"I felt it's energy source the moment I placed my hand onto that ground. The remaining energy there was seeping through the ground and going into the planet's core… I guess that Saiyan was placing his ki into the planet so it could blow up later… Sorta like those ocean mines deep within Earth's ocean." Akuto says as the ship starts to shake and rumble.

Akuto presses a couple of buttons to make the inner wall take a transparent form so they could see what's outside all around them. They all notice the planet starting to shake and then blow up. This created a huge force that pushed the ship like it was nothing but a speck of dust.

"Whoa! That's a lot of power!" Akuto shouts as he raises his ki to counter it so they wouldn't crash onto a neighboring planet. "Vegeta! Help me out!"

"Hmph… Fine… Weakling." Vegeta smirks as he helps Akuto out.

The both of them focused their ki to counter and it finally stabilized the ship.

"One of you guys get us out of here while Vegeta and I steady this ship." Akuto orders.

Ura went up to the controls and got them out of there in an instant. A few seconds later, they arrive yet again in a barren galaxy.

"Damn it!" Akuto shouts as Vegeta and everyone else relaxes. "I was close… Damn that jerk! Being clever enough to set his ki inside that planet. Makes me think that he was one step ahead but was probably setting up a trap for planet stealers."

"Akuto… Calm down. We'll find him. I believe we all can." Omote says, giving Akuto some reassurance of his mind.

"... *Sigh*... You're right Omote. Okay. You guys keep doing what you do… I need to talk to King Kai again." Akuto replies as everyone, except Vegeta, feels worried about him.

"Why do you need to talk to this… King Kai Apurikotto?" Vegeta asks.

"He's pretty much my guide to find this Saiyan… If I keep letting him destroy our galaxy… It won't be long until he eradicates us." Akuto responds.

"... Reasonable enough… But this Saiyan should be no problem… He will bow down to my feet since I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta shouts with pride.

"This one is not like the others! He is one a completely different level! I've tried to sense him while I was talking to King Kai! He's really good at hiding his power and yet… It's so much! I don't even think that if we were to work together, we wouldn't be able to beat him! Don't you understand!? He's way too powerful! This is also why Ontakot and Tasuke will be helping us out… They're giving us a higher chance of actually defeating this monstrosity!" Akuto snaps at Vegeta.

Everyone goes wide eyed as they never saw Akuto so angry at his friends before.

"I'm sorry you guys… I'm just a little on edge… It's not like facing Freiza. With a power that big… I'm actually scared." Akuto says with a worried face.

"Don't worry Akuto. We're all right here with you. Through thick and thin, we'll get through this together." Yukari says, uplifting Akuto's spirit.

"Thanks Yukari." Akuto says as he smiles towards her. "Alright then, give me some time and I'll try to figure something out."

For next few hours, Akuto converses with King Kai. Both of them discussing different locations they should all check out. During that time, the energy source started to feel like it was never there and they could all go home. It wasn't until they reach the last location. An barren planet. As they landed, they notice some type metal tubes, going in and out of a dug in crater. They land considerably near it and all of them got out.

"So… Is this the last place to check Apurikotto?" Vegeta asks.

"Yeah. It should be… If we don't find him here, we'll all go back home." Akuto replies as everyone sighed of wanting to go back home. 'And if we don't I'll come back here alone.'

Akuto starts floating as he goes towards the weird looking crater fill with different metal tubes. As he reaches and looks over the edge, his friends caught up and notices that his eyes went wide. Tsukune and the others look down at the bottom and notice that creatures enslave by men in armor with full masks and whipping those poor creatures.

"We have to stop them." Akuto says as he dashes towards one guard quickly.

The moment Akuto got to him, he sent him flying by punching his mask the broke into pieces as he went towards the atmosphere of the planet itself.

Everyone in the crater turns around to see what happens and they became shocked. Immediately, guards surround Akuto. Each guard went for him as Akuto got into his battle stance. At the very last moment, each guard was sent flying by Mizore and Ura, each standing next to Akuto after each guard was defeated.

Akuto looks towards a guard with a serious face.

"Leave now! OR else it will get a little messy." Akuto warns in a loud voice that surprise his friends. "You all have five seconds… One… Two… Three."

Instantly, guards start to get out of the crater.

"Four…" Akuto says that made a little more guards disappear.

Now there is only ten guards with only one hundred slaves on the outside of the crater with their tools that looked similar to pickaxes.

"**Five!**" Akuto shouts. "**Rah!**"

Akuto's hair and eyebrows turn silver as his pupils become slits and his irises go from a deep abyss black to a crimson red. His aura also becomes astronomical as it reaches the sky.

'Amazing! With all that training, Akuto has really beefed up.' Tsukune thinks in awe as everyone else was in shock.

"**You First.**" Akuto says as he points to one the guards.

In the next second, the guard was defeated. Instantly after that, each guard was defeated. Akuto, now standing at the center of the crater, looked around to see if there were anymore guards.

* Clap Clap Clap *

"Well… That was unexpected." Says a mysterious man.

Akuto and his friends turn to the voice to see more guards, a man with his hair rigidly up with one small piece of hair hanging. Having a scar crossed over his left eye with an x crossed scar on his right leg. Finally, they was the other one. A normal looking person. With a crown containing a blue jewel in the middle of it as the crown was around his forehead. He is also shirtless as he wore yellow boots with more blue jewels placed at the apex of the boot. Even more, he had a gold bracers around his wrists with them also being around his biceps and neck. Lastly, he wore a necklace, containing another blue jewel in the middle of it with him wearing white baggy pants covered at the top with a long red sash stricted by a golden belt.

"**Who're you?**" Akuto asks, still in his form of Super Vampire. (Pretty much abbreviated as SV or SJV.)

"Me? Well… My name is Paragus… Owner of this planet. This is my son… Broly." Paragus says as Broly had a blank expression.

"**Do you know this being called a Legendary Super Saiyan?**" Akuto asks. "**I need to see him.**"

"Why would you need to do that?" Paragus replies.

"**Well…**" Akuto says as he the ground started to shake, making Paragus's and Broly's expression change.

Akuto's hair and eyebrows went to golden as his eyes turned into a teal blue with his pupils reverting back to circles.

"I have to destroy him for all the evil that he's caused. After that, I can return home." Akuto declares.

"Oh… The Legendary Super Saiyan… Why yes… I have heard of him and I know that he's been destroying nearby planets." Paragus says. 'Looks like we have a little threat on our hands… But, I believe he'll be no match for Broly.'

"We can discuss more once we reach our building… Please, come eat with us… We have plenty of food." Paragus says.

"What about these slaves?" Akuto asks.

"... You can bring them along as well… They will be fed too." Paragus says as he starts walking away, with his son following and the guards going away in their own direction.

Akuto teleports and gathers up all the slaves and his friends. The moment after, he told everyone to hold onto each other as he used Instant Transmission them onto the platform that Paragus was standing on.

"Let's go." Akuto says gently and with a smile to the slaves as they begin to follow directly behind them.

Vegeta, Tsuyoi and Shuruma are walking up front of Akuto with the gang walking by him, side by side.

"What do you think of this man Apurikotto?" Vegeta asks in a serious manner.

"Don't trust him… It makes no sense that the Legendary Super Saiyan with amazing abilities and powers could destroy planets and be gone the next second." Akuto responds also in a serious tone. "I think it could be either be Paragus or that Broly guy."

"Why do you think that?" Yukari asks.

"Well… Think about it… I looked within their Ki and both of them are pretty high level… And the guards are nothing compared to them." Akuto replies.

"I have heard stories of the Legendary Super Saiyan… They say that one who is born of amazing power is the one that has the genes of that specific legend." Vegeta says.

"Hmm… I don't know… Let's keep our eye on them." Akuto says as they finally reached the building.

"Here we are." Paragus says as they stood in front of a huge building with a door. "Let's continue."

They all walk in and Paragus leads them to the cafeteria room filled with an enormous amount of food. Even more than Akuto could dream of.

"Incredible." Akuto says.

"Please… Enjoy. Me and my son will come by in a moment… Come Broly. Let the guests happily eat their meal." Paragus orders as he walks away with his son following.

* Back at Yokai Academy *

Piccolo is standing by the Pumpkin headed scarecrow with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he was waited for the bus. Hogosha is also standing right next him. She doesn't look as small as she used to be since the summer. She's grown a lot more with her flame at the end of her tail blazing away.

"So… Do you know where Akuto is Piccolo?" Hogosha asks.

"I don't… But, we'll find out… I overheard him and King Kai talk about a huge force of destructive power obliterating the entire south galaxy and is now entering our galaxy." Piccolo replies.

A few minutes later, the bus shows up.

'Oh thank Kami.' Piccolo thinks as he and Hogosha get onto the bus.

"**Glad to see you here Mister Piccolo… How's the school?**" The bus driver asks, going back into the tunnel.

"Absolutely ridiculous… Only reason why I'm leaving is to help out a certain someone." Piccolo responds.

"**Oh… That Saiyan boy… Am I correct**." The bus driver says.

Piccolo was shocked as he wondered how he knew.

"How did you know that Bus Driver Mister." Hogosha asks.

"**Nothing little TigerBlaze. Just something I felt sounded right**." He replies.

"Whatever… I just need to get to Earth and I'll be fine." Piccolo says as he closed his eyes.

* Back to our group of friends *

"Aw boy… That was delicious." Akuto says as he and his friends were inside one big room.

"I second that Apurikotto." Vegeta says with a slight smile.

"Yeah. Same here." Yukari answers as well as everyone gave their confirmation of how great the food was.

"Alright guys." Akuto says as he smiles towards all of them. "Let's all get some sleep… We have a big day ahead of us."

Everyone went to sleep until it went down to the last two… Akuto and Ura. Both of them staring into each others eyes and each blushing. At the same time, the both of them quickly fell asleep with a toss and turn away from each other, given that they are across the room.

'Is he still weirded out from Yesterday?' Ura thought.

'I hope she doesn't dislike me from what happened Yesterday.' Akuto thinks as the both of them slowly drifts asleep.

(First song in a while! YEAH! Start playing Buried Alive by Combichrist.)

A few hours later, Broly slams into the room, waking everyone up quickly. Broly instantly went for Akuto angrily as he jumps out of his bed to go headstrong against Broly.

"I knew it!" Akuto says as he tries launching a punch.

Broly counters by guiding off the punch and uses his forehead to hit against Akuto's nose that sends him flying. Broly stands on the edge and dashes towards Akuto again. Akuto regaines himself as he notices his nose starting to bleed.

"Come at me again and see what happens!" Akuto shouts as Broly's black hair and eyebrows and eyes turned into a skyish blue.

"What!" Akuto shouts as he notices the change in power. "Fine then… Kaioken times ten!"

A huge red aura appeared as he dashes for Broly. The both of them clashed, with huge waves of power being put outwards with each clash of fists slamming into each other. As this went on, Paragus teleports to the room that Tsukune and the others were in. All of them wondering what just happened as Paragus held up his hand and a blue orb appeared. It soon began to flash.

"Goodbye… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Paragus evilly laughs as he launches a power wave.

Everything turned into dust. Then as everything disappears, Vegeta is standing in front of everyone with his arms crossed.

"Oh look what we have here… The Prince himself… Vegeta." Paragus says. "You should know how much we hate you and your worthless Father."

"Don't care." Vegeta says as he did the same as what Paragus did a few minutes ago. "I'm going to rock you… Like a hurricane."

Vegeta let out a huge blast out of his hand that sends Paragus flying.

"You guys go find Apurikotto and help him out… I'll handle Paragus." Vegeta orders as everyone did what he said. 'It feels good to be Prince.'

Vegeta dashes towards Paragus and lands a few hits before sending him towards a huge mountain.

Paragus caves in the mountain, making him stuck in there.

"Why are you doing this?" Vegeta asks forcefully with his hand up and aimed at Paragus.

"The moment we saw you guys… We knew why you were here… You're little spiky friend just even more confirmed our beliefs." Paragus says.

"And he's right too. I overheard him as we walked towards our building. All I can say is… I'm not the Legendary Super Saiyan and I have this little device here that controls Broly's power… If it somehow got destroyed, all of Broly's true power would be unleashed." Paragus warns as Vegeta puts his hand down.

"So what do you want me to do runt?" Vegeta asks.

"Oh nothing… It doesn't matter anyway… In a few hours here, the Comet Camori will come and destroy this planet." Paragus says. "So this little thing… Doesn't even matter. Go ahead and kill me… Broly won't be destroyed by Comet Camori. He'll just bring more destruction as he pleases. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Paragus crushes the device in his hand as Vegeta immediately obliterates Paragus.

Akuto dashes towards Broly from behind as he did a swinging kick towards his head that sent him flying.

"*Exhale… Exhale*" Akuto says as he powers down back to his original state. 'Man… This guy is relentless with his fighting… I don't know how long I can keep dodging.'

Broly floats towards the ground as Akuto's friends appear. All of them being on top of the mountain that the building they went in was on.

"We're here to help!" Yukari shouts with an encouraging tone as Akuto turns around to see his friends.

"Thank Kami you guys are here." Akuto says as two bright lights begin to form around Akuto.

A few seconds later, Ontakot and Tasuke appear, both in their fighting gi.

"What's up Akuto? Glad to see us here?" Ontakot says with a warming smile. "So… Is this the guy?"

"Yeah." Akuto responds as he turns around to face him as his friends lined up with him.

(Song end.)

"Hmm… I feel his ki… He doesn't feel all that tough." Ontakot says as Tasuke nods in agreement. "Whatever though. Tasuke, let's fuse and end this."

"Yeah." Tasuke says as Ontakot and him quickly did the fusion dance.

The ground shook as a bright light forms, creating a strong character into creation.

A being with a Super Saiyan state of power mixed with Vampiric power. Ontasuke is created. This being with the same Super Saiyan hair style as Akuto's but with a change. Some parts of his hair is golden as other parts were silver. His eyebrows are golden. His pupil turned into slits as one iris was a teal blue and the other was a crimson red.

"Whoa! Incredible… Onat…. Tasu… Um… What do we call you?" Akuto asks.

"Just call me… Ontasuke." Ontasuke replies as he charged up his ki.

"Nngg… Ahh!..." Broly grunts as he went wide eyed.

"What's happening?" Kurumu asks.

"I don't know! Could this be the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Akuto asks out loud.

(We have to keep the tradition… Bring in 10s by Pantera.)

"Haaa….. Ng! Ugh!... Haaa…. Ahhh… AHH!... AHHH!" Broly screames as his golden crown broke into pieces and his power explodes, forcing everyone except Akuto and Ontasuke back.

Waves of forcing power was shoved outwards as he changed completely. A huge dust cloud formed around Broly but a huge spiky green aura surrounds this new evil being of astronomical destruction.

"This is… Not possible!" Vegeta shouts as he lands next to everyone, getting on his knees. "It's him… The Legend…"

"The Legendary Super Saiyan?" Akuto asks as Vegeta could only stare in fear and awe.

The dust cleared, revealing Broly. His muscles really enlarged with his hair shorter and even spikier than what was before. His eyes are nothing but white as his hair was the color of a yellowish greenish mix.

"**You… Hehehehehe… Get ready Akuto!**" Broly shouts as he dashes forward.

"How do you know my na-AH!" Akuto screams as he dodges Broly's clothesline nicely, following up with him instantly going into Kaioken times twenty and kicking Broly on the side of his head.

Broly smirks and evilly laughs as he grabs Akuto's leg and threw him across the air. He gathers up a green orb in his hand and throws it. When this happens, a lot of small green orbs went for Akuto.

'Crap baskets! Gotta get out of this!' Akuto thinks as he teleports and went for Broly as Ontasuke dashes for Broly as well.

The two of them start attacking him as Ura and the others were utterly shocked at Broly's new true power. Broly dodges with ease, having to use close to none effort to even move from the two's attack.

"**Can't you two fight any better?**" Broly asks as he grabs Akuto's fist and Ontasuke's foot. "**Too bad then… This won't take long… HAHAHAHAH!**"

Broly throws the two of them towards Tsukune and the others. Broly charges up a green orb and eventually throws it.

"Gotta stop this! Ontasuke… Combine our powers to form a huge Kamehameha!" Akuto shouts as he transformed in his Super Saiyan form.

"Right!" Replies Ontasuke as the two of them recovers quickly and shoves each other's faces.

They both form a blue orb within their hands. Akuto puts out his hands for the Kamehameha vertically as Ontasuke did it horizontally.

"Kame!" Akuto shouts.

"Don't do it! That'll have no effect on him!" Vegeta shouts towards the two.

"Hame!" Ontasuke shouts.

"HAAA!" Akuto and Ontasuke shout as they launch the biggest Kamehameha wave they could produce.

The ginormus beam went towards the closing in green orb. When the two clash, it becomes a power struggle as the green orb extremely enlarged against the blue wave.

"**HAHAHAHA! Is all that you fools have? That won't be enough to scratch me!**" Broly shouts as he laughed evilly.

"Ontasuke… It's slowly going to push us back… We NEED to push against it harder!" Akuto shouts.

"What does it look like I'm doing!" Ontasuke shouts back.

Out of nowhere, a spiral beam of purple and yellow came and knocked Broly's green orb of power out of the sky, blowing up in the air as the Kamehameha wave now started dashing towards Broly. The wave hit him directly and a huge explosion surrounded Broly. Piccolo floated towards Akuto with his arms crossed as he and Ontasuke took a breather.

"Whoo! That was quite the struggle… Thanks Piccolo!" Akuto says as Piccolo walked up to them.

Broly came out of nowhere when the dust barely even clears. He grabs Akuto's face and kept running. Eventually, he jumps up and slams the back of Akuto's head on to the top of the cliff. The ground shakes around them as they hear him scream. The next thing they saw was that Akuto landing hard with a thud next to his friends as his Super Saiyan form fade away.

"**HAHAHAHAHA! You're just an utter and complete waste of Saiyan blood!**" Broly shouts evilly as starts running towards Ontasuke. "**Let's see if you can take me on.**"

Ontasuke relishes this challenge and starts running towards Broly. The two clash with incredible force that sends everyone flying. Shockwaves appear all around them as Broly and Ontasuke exchang fists.

Ura and the others run up to Akuto as Piccolo helps him up. Tsuyoi and Shuruma are trying to comfort Vegeta as he was still in shock and awe.

"Akuto! You gotta get up. We can't win with you!" Yukari says as Akuto looks heavily damaged.

"She's right… Get it together!" Tsukune encourages.

(Song fades out.)

"Yeah Master. We can't let him beat us." Hogosha says.

"AH!" Tsukune and the others scream as they notice Hogosha coming out of nowhere.

"How and when did you get here?" Tsukune asks.

"... Muffin button." Hogosha replies.

"... *Laughter*" The gang laugh as Akuto starts to get himself back together.

"Are you alright Akuto? Can you still fight?" Piccolo asks.

"What more can I do if I can't. This… Monster… No offense guys, will destroy our galaxy. I won't let that happen." Akuto says fiercely as he stand up on his own. "Vegeta! Get yourself together as well! We've gotta fight Broly!"

"Don't you understand you moron!" Vegeta says as he snaps at Akuto. "He's THEE Legendary Super Saiyan. The unbeatable. Not even a thousand average Saiyans could beat him all at the same time."

"Well… Who's gonna stop him if no one else will? Who's willing to try? It doesn't matter if we all die… Just as long as we can defeat him!" Akuto shouts as Vegeta looks back at the ground. "Psh… And you call yourself the Prince of all Saiyans… Find I'll do this with my friends… Everyone! Spread out and flank him all at the same time!"

"Right!" Everyone shouts as Akuto transforms into a Super Saiyan and everyone follows him, except for Vegeta who quickly turns around.

"Wait! You will all be killed if you do that!" Vegeta shouts.

Tsuyoi and Shuruma are the first to get to Broly. Ontasuke gives a decent gut punch as Tsuyoi and Shuruma surrounds him and put out their hands.

"Double Trouble!" They both shout as they unleash all they could out of their hands.

Ki blast after ki blast. All of them hitting directly at Broly. All of them could hear was Broly's evil laughter as came out of nowhere, clotheslining both Tsuyoi and Shuruma into the forests. He then flew away quickly as he threw green blasts towards the forest, obliterating the forest entirely. Only thing revealing left was Tsuyoi and Shuruma, heavily beaten and broken.

"You bastard!" Akuto rages as he charges up his ki tremendously and dashes towards Broly.

Akuto begins to punch Broly all around his upper body and face. This sends out shockwaves that made even Broly flinch from.

"**HAHAHAHA! Now that's more like it!**" Broly evilly shouts as he counters Akuto's punch by grabbing his arm and pulling him towards Broly.

Broly slams his forehead onto Akuto's and then preceded to give combos of gut punches mixed with hooks to the head. This knocks out Akuto as Broly charges up a green orb in front of Akuto's abdominals. Broly releases his hand and it launchs Akuto across the cliff.

"**Ung… I feel… Power… More and more…**" Broly says as a green forcefield surrounds him. "**RAH!**"

Wind picks up and a huge force of ki was put outwards and Broly's power starting rising more and more.

"This is insane. I never knew that his power could grow up to that height!" Ontasuke says as he begun to be in awe at the power. "Hmph… More of a challenge for me then. Hehe."

"Alright guys. One of you check to see if Akuto's okay. The rest of you, follow me!" Ontasuke shouts with charisma as Ura was the one to go to Akuto.

One by one, everyone starts landing blows to Broly. Ontasuke is the only one to even make a scratch on him.

"**Is this all you pathetic weaklings have? Hahahaha… This is truly cute. Too bad for all of you though. This will be the last time you make a mistake, coming out here to a galaxy.**" Broly says as he grabs Ruby and Yukari.

He slams each other's face together and throws them hard towards the cliff, both of them carved into the rocky side of the cliff itself. Broly then starts punching Mizore but she has a huge ice shield up. This had no effect as Broly broke it within a few seconds. He teleports behind her and releases a green orb that blew up where it was and launches Mizore far towards Akuto. Tsukune, Omote and Kurumu instantly start to fear Broly as they knew they had no chance to fight back.

"Rah!" Vegeta says as he came out of nowhere and threw a punch, sending Broly flying but not by far. "Apurikotto is right! Besides… What if I actually do get to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan… Know this Broly, as the Prince of all Saiyans, it would be best if you bow before your Prince."

"**HA! Go ahead and try yourself to force me.**" Broly says as Vegeta dashes towards him.

(... Bring in Kingdom Hearts 2… Sanctuary.)

Ontasuke dashes with him and the two give harder and powerful blows to Broly's body and fists.

"You two! Keep him occupied as I charge up a special attack that could hopefully take him down!" Piccolo shouts.

"You got it!" Ontasuke replies.

"Hurry up then idiot!" Vegeta snaps back as he was trying to keep up with the two.

Piccolo gives a stance in the air and brought his index and middle finger to his forehead. His ki starts to surround him as he slowly built up energy.

"You two… Omote and Kurumu… Tend to Tsuyoi and Shuruma… Bring them to Akuto. Tsukune, help them out and guard them if Broly comes up out of nowhere." Piccolo orders.

"Y-yes sir!" Tsukune shouts as the three did as they were told.

Vegeta and Ontasuke put some distance between them and Broly. Vegeta is heavily breathing as Ontasuke is going on normally. Until finally, Ontasuke starts to bright up in white and the one form known as Ontasuke started to split in two. Thus bringing back Tasuke and Ontakot, each in their own powered up form.

"What the? It's been five minutes already?" Ontakot asks out loud.

"**Oh look what we have here! Looks like you two couldn't get the job done in time.**" Broly says with an evil smile.

"It doesn't matter. I believe we can still beat you!" Ontakot yells as he charged himself up.

Tasuke did the same as Vegeta brought his hands together and teleports next to Piccolo.

"What're you doing?" Piccolo asks.

"Shut up Namekian… I'm doing what you're doing… I hate to say this but… Let's combine our beams into one and launch it at Broly. That should buy us plenty of time to recover." Vegeta says as his plan sounds pretty good. "Ontakot and Tasuke, cover us for a while!" Vegeta shouts as they nod in confirmation.

"Ung… Ng… Ugh…" Akuto says as he slowly wakes up.

"Akuto! You're awake!" Omote says as she hugged him.

"Oh man… What happened?" Akuto asks.

"Sorry to say but we're not doing so good. Ontakot and Tasuke split back to their own forms." Tsukune says.

"Well… Good thing I got this." Akuto says as he pulled something out of his gi belt.

It was a small brown sack. Akuto opens it and pulls out the only Senzu Bean he has left. He didn't hesitate to share it as he gobbles it down and his health and ki return back to their highest level.

"That's a lot better." Akuto says as he stretched himself out. "Where's Ruby and Yukari and Mizore?"

Akuto looks around to see not only his friends extremely injured but saw Tsuyoi and Shuruma even more worse in pain and injuries. Akuto's jaw drops as nothing came out of his mouth.

"That... … " Akuto says as he became speechless.

He has no words left to say as he drops to his knees. His emotions slowly taking him over. Rage, sadness, anger, hatred, power, strength, screams and cries are all he wanted to unleash.

"Okay… Ready Vegeta?" Piccolo asks.

"Yeah… On three… One." Vegeta replies.

"Two." Piccolo says.

"Three!" The two shout as they unleashed their strongest attacks.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yells greatly.

"Galick Gun FIRE!" Vegeta shouts with pride.

The Special Beam Cannon and the Galick Gun mixed into one, creating a huge purple beam with a yellow spiral circling around it. Ontakot and Tasuke teleports to the side, away from Broly.

"**Hmph!**" Is all Broly says as he slaps it with the back of his hand, turning the beam into a different direction… Towards Ontakot and Tasuke.

"No!" Akuto screams as the beam hits the two dead on, creating a huge explosion.

Akuto gets up and dashes for the two of them. Ura and the others followed, leaving only Tsuyoi, Shuruma, Ruby, Yukari and Mizore behind. Akuto got there in time to see Ontakot and Tasuke barely even breathing.

"No you guys! You guys can't leave me now… Please… I need you two… Please." Akuto begged as tears start to form in his eyes.

"It's alright Akuto… It's okay… I know you'll beat Broly… You just have to believe in yourself… Never give up, remember our training together when we first met." Ontakot says as he smiles and coughes up blood.

"I'm proud to have been a part of you Akuto. You're nice and pure-hearted. Filled with good and virtue. Just like how a Saiyan should be." Tasuke says as Akuto notices that his tattoo on his upper right arm starts to slowly fade.

"Use the pain of loss Akuto… It's probably the only way to defeat Broly." Tasuke suggestes.

"No! I won't let you guys leave me! I won't allow it!" Akuto screames at this point, tears going down his cheeks as he started to tremble.

"Ssshhhh… What did I say Akuto? It's okay." Ontakot says with a smile as he and Tasuke start to slowly fade away, just like Akuto's tattoo. "This will probably be the very last time we see each other Akuto… I loved being your mentor and friend. Live on Akuto and bring our race back."

"We love you Akuto… Our most dearest friend…" Both Ontakot and Tasuke say as they faded away, along with Akuto's tattoo.

(Song's last second fade, but now bring in Smash Your Enemies by Hatebreed. It's good and fits Akuto's situation and theme. It's a special theme for his new form.)

Akuto just stares at nothing but his hands and the planet itself. He turns his head towards his upper right arm to see that nothing was there anymore.

'Do you feel it Akuto?' The Vampiric Akuto said to him in his thoughts. 'All that anger and sadness… Unleash it.'

"**RAHHHH!**" Akuto screams loud and hard as grabs the side of his head as everything around him shakes extremely violently as he explodes with emotion and power.

Akuto's eyes are nothing but white as his hair becomes rigid. The only thing different is that his hair won't stopping changing color. Going to black, to silver, to golden. Back and forth this pattern keeps going as mountains split in two and the planet itself shook tremendously, like ten earthquakes all happening at the same time. It felt like the planet was going to explode by Akuto's rage.

"**What is this? Someone stronger than me!?**" Broly yells as everyone was in shock on a new level of Akuto's rage.

"**BBBRRROOOLLLYYYY! DIE!**" Akuto screams as he dashed towards Broly at lightning speed.

Akuto landed what seemed like a million blows of fists to Broly's body, making him flinch by not only pain but by the shockwave that made the planet shake as well. Akuto jumped and gave a roundhouse kick to Broly's head that sent him flying.

Akuto turns to him. Broly's back facing the oncoming Comet Camori.

"**Kame!**" Akuto shouts as he took his stance and cupped his hands.

"**NO! I won't die like this you pathetic worm! Die!**" Broly says as he charged up a green orb in his hand.

"**Hame!**" Akuto shouts as his orb grew bigger and so did Broly's.

"**HA!**" Akuto screames as he unleashed his number one attack.

Except this powerful beam was a mix of three colors. Black, silver and gold. When Akuto unleashed this, Broly threw his green orb. When they both contacted, the green orb dispersed as the beam went ahead towards Broly.

"**NOO!**" Broly screams as the beam completely overwhelmed him and disintegrated him.

Akuto looked around to see Piccolo and the others as a group with the ones that were injured awake but badly hurt.

"**Let's go**" Akuto orders as he uses Instant Transmission to teleport them to Kami's Lookout.

(Let the song go out.)

Akuto's normal power level went back to normal as everything about him went back normal. Tears formed up in his eyes again as he stared at his friends.

"They're gone… I can't use the Dragon Balls to bring them back because they wanted to be gone from this world… *Sniffle* But… I don't want that myself. I want them to be *Choke up* with us…" Akuto says as he passes out in front of them.

It's finally over... But was the cost too high for our heroes? Who knows. Maybe this new price to pay may open new doors. As Ontakot and Tasuke are gone from this world forever. Will Akuto keep going on in this world, knowing that he has lost something again that he couldn't protect? Will his friends help him get back on his feet? Find out next season of Yokai Z... On Yokai Z 2!: The Intertwining Of Fate!

**And that's the end of Akuto's Summer. **

**The finale… End of this sequel and now onto Yokai Z 2:** **The Intertwining Of Fate. **

**Get ready to see it when it comes out. **

**Plus, every other fanfic will be updated when this chapter comes out, with the new sequel to the Yokai Z story. APRIL FOOLS! I'll still be doing what I'm doing.**

** I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, R+A, Combichrist, Pantera, Kingdom Hearts 2 and Hatebreed. **

**They all belong to their respectful and amazing owners. See you all next time at Yokai Z! **

**Please review your opinion. **

**Follow and favorite if you're new and love/like this story.**

** See you all later!**


End file.
